


How They Came To Be

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, mchura, rare pair delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Leonard and Nyota’s thoughts on their wedding day.





	How They Came To Be

McHura wedding  
It was almost time for a wedding ceremony and in two different rooms, the bride and groom were both quietly musing over the moments that had led to this moment. Nyota Uhura remembered Len’s Len’s befriending her in the aftermath of the breakup with Spock and the Krall disaster. She’d needed a friend (who wasn’t afraid to tell her that working herself to death would not solve her heartache) and he’d been there, surprising her with the tact and thoughtfulness. Who knew the cantankerous doctor had so many layers to him? He’d invited her to hang out with he and Jim and it had gradually evolved into just the two of them on “Not dates, Jim!” 

Then came the awkward incident on Kappa 3 that involved a misunderstanding that resulted in them faking a relationship and planting the seeds for them to both wonder what it would be like if it was real. She smiled to herself as she turned the engagement ring on her finger, remembering the sweet things he’d whispered in her ear after the rehearsal.

Leonard, pacing nervously in his secluded waiting area, was thinking about the horror of nearly losing Nyota on a brutal away mission. He’d had to admit he was compromised and entrust her to M’Benga, thus letting out the secret of their new status. Once she’d woken up, he’d admitted they were no longer a secret, hoping she would understand why. 

Nyota has just smiled at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Len,” she said softly. “It was bound to get our soon. I’m kind of tired of sneaking around anyway. It’ll be fun to show you off once I’m back on my feet. Thank you for looking out for me. I know it’s hard to admit you’re compromised.” 

“Yeah,” He’d admitted. “But my hands were shaking too much. I was terrified for you, darlin.” 

“Aww,” Len,” she whispered. “I’m too stubborn to die on you. You know that.”

“You came awfully close this time,” he reminded her with a sigh. “I’m afraid Geoff’s not gonna let you out of here for at least a week.”

“Good thing I’ve got you to keep me company then,” She replied, with a sleepy but loving look.

Jim’s voice brought Len out of his thoughts abruptly.

“It’s time, Bones. You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said, a wobbly nervous smile on his face.

Jim clapped him on the back in a show of support as they headed into the ceremony. 

Nyota was thinking of the sweet message Len had sent her minutes ago as she was making final inspections of herself in the mirror. 

The man had quite a way with words, despite his denial of any ability to be sappy. 

“I’m already a mess just from picturing how beautiful you’ll look coming towards me, Ny. Can’t wait to be your husband. Love you.” 

Leonard’s words echoing in her mind, She took her father’s arm and confidently stride forward to meet her future.


End file.
